


Don't Fear The Reaper (DMC)

by VforVendetta



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Humor, Orphanage, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVendetta/pseuds/VforVendetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set During DMC. </p><p>Dante finds a lot about his hidden past from his brother Vergil, but there's one thing in particular he seems to be hiding from him.<br/>Afraid it will cloud his judgement for the task at hand he decides to tell him piece by piece after seeing how it was driving his brother slowly insane.</p><p>But will it be just another mistake if Vergil was to reveal all?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

‘Zara, we’re out of milk again!’ I rolled my eyes and sighed looking up to the heavens.

I placed the money I had been counting back in the plastic sleeve and walked to the doorway

‘Zara! Are you there?’ she called again

‘I'm coming Grace, just give me a minute!’ I shouted down the hallway as she mumbled some curse words under her breath

I grabbed the bag of money and headed downstairs to see the kitchen a mess and my sister leaning over the breakfast counter. Her long dark hair was tied back off of her face, oil and dirt stained her skin from so working hard and for such long hours. She looked so tired and overworked but she couldn’t stop, we needed the money.

 ‘Count that for me’ I said tossing the money bag at her as she stared at me

‘Why? Do we not have enough or something?’ she hesitated before opening the bag

I watched her count the money out slowly before she realized

‘We have too much, so? What’s the problem?’ she asked shaking her head like I had made a big deal out of nothing

‘I’m wondering why Lilith would give more than my normal wage’ I said grabbing an apple

‘Uh I don’t know, maybe it’s because she knows you have a kid and we need the money?’

‘It just doesn’t make any sense though, she has never even met Malachi but yet she gives me more money so I-‘

‘If I were you I wouldn’t question it. She’s demon scum but we don’t know the half of it, I’d keep my mouth shut and do my job, it’s simple, it’s called surviving Zara, remember that’s what we’ve done all these years after dad died and that bitch sent us away’

‘Let’s not talk about her Grace, you’ll only get mad and I don’t want Malachi to hear you screaming the walls down again’ I sighed taking a bite of my apple

The difference between Grace and I was the simple fact that she was unbreakable, she didn’t give second chances and she didn’t take any bullshit from anyone. I on the other hand, listen to people try to help them and understand and I always end up being stepped on, but things had started to change for me lately.

She saw it as a weakness, I saw it as kindness. She’s my sister, but we are so different.

‘What time are you working tonight?’ she asked with a mouthful of pancakes  

‘Nine, but I’m going to go in earlier Lilith said she wants to talk to me about something’ I replied as Grace stopped her chewing and looked start at me

‘What?’ I asked

‘Nothing, it doesn’t matter, I should get back to the car. If you need me to look after Malachi tonight I can, this car is my last fix for today’

‘That would help me a lot, thanks’ I smiled as she gave me a nod

‘Grace, if there is something wrong or you’ve seen something in your visions you’d tell me, right?’ I asked as she pursed her lips in thought

‘You know I would sis I just-‘ Her voice trailed off as she glanced at the doorway leading into the hall to see Malachi holding onto the doorframe with his small star shaped hands

‘Hey kiddo!’ Grace smiled unfolding her arms as he looked from me to Grace cautiously. I gave him a small wink and his blue eyes lit up as he stumbled on his way over to me with open arms

‘I swear, you get cuter and cuter everyday’ Grace chuckled tickling his chin as I picked him up in my arms placing him on my knee. His dark hair had grown so much over the past few months he looked more and more like his father each day.

‘But you get your good looks from your mommy don’t you’ she cooed as I gave her a ‘shut up’ kind of look

‘What? It’s not like he’s ever gonna know him Zara’ she replied as my heart sank I had to face the fact that Malachi’s father was gone, one day he had just disappeared, and he didn’t even know about Malachi, that’s what hurt the most that he would grow up without his dad.

‘Mommy, I’m hungry’ his little voice chimed as I held him close

‘I still wonder how in the hell someone like _him_ could produce such a cutie’

‘Grace, would you stop bad-mouthing him, seriously, I mean it’ I said carrying my son over to the fridge

‘Zara, you have to move on it’s been three years since he left, and you don’t even know why he left’

‘He would have had a reason Grace’ I sighed taking out a bowl of mashed baby food for Malachi 

‘You do this every time you still defend him’ she rambled on as I tried to ignore her placing Malachi in his high chair handing him a small spoon watching him wrap his little fingers around it with a kind smile

‘Grace! For god’s sake! You don’t just stop loving someone okay? It just doesn’t go away like that! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this’ I barked as Malachi’s eyes widened at me. The TV flashed on in the background, goddamn thing still needed to get fixed. But I was glad for the tension breaker

‘We’re just receiving reports of a terrorist attack that has taken place at the Bellevue pier in the western district of the city’

‘Mommy, mommy, I don’t like him’ Malachi spoke pointing at the TV screen

‘No-one does kiddo, Bob Barbas is the biggest shit sack out there’ Grace said turning up the volume as I gave her daggers

‘Don’t talk like that in front of Malachi’ I whispered when Malachi suddenly shouted out

‘SHIT!’

‘Great, thank you very much Grace!’ I said as both Malachi and Grace began to chuckle which only made him repeat the word even more

‘He’s three years old and now he knows how to say shit, how the hell am I supposed to get him into a good kindergarten now?’

‘Kindergarten? Oh Zara you’ve got to be kidding me, that kid isn’t ever going to public school, he’s a demon, do you not remember when we we’re younger and what his dad was like in school?’ she asked as I bit my lip she was kind of right he was a bit of a menace and ended up being thrown out

‘Yeah, your face says it all’ she said shaking her head with a smile looking back to the TV

‘Police are asking the public to remain vigilant as further attacks could take place anywhere, anytime, when you least expect it’ he finished as the footage of a big wheel rolled down along the docks through the crowd

‘You know what makes me laugh? Is the fact that that shithead is probably the one who caused the problem in the first place’

‘Can’t say you’re wrong there’ I answered wiping Malachi’s face with a damp cloth

‘Makes me sick’ she sighed before opening the side door heading down into the garage.

 

Later on that night I was changing Malachi for bed while Grace talked on the phone to her one of employers demanding more pay for her job.

‘I don’t care what you’re saying, I know my rights’ it went something along the lines of that

‘You be a good boy for mommy okay, Grace is gonna look after you tonight’ I smiled brushing his hair back from his eyes

‘I don’t want you to go to work’ he pouted as I kissed his pale cheek putting him into his cot as he stood up holding onto the bars of his crib

‘Mommy has to go to work to get money so we can buy food and toys for Malachi’ I smiled as he sighed lightly sitting back down looking defeated before grabbing his blanket

‘I’m gonna read you a quick story okay? Then I have to go’ I reached for a book from the old bookshelf when I heard him stir

‘Tell me a story about daddy’ he whispered as I froze facing the bookshelf I swallowed hard and took a quiet breath

‘That story is too long Malachi; I’ll tell it to you another night, how about Peter Pan? You like that one don’t you?’

I brushed a stand of my blond hair behind my ear and sat down on the rocking chair across from his cot opening the first page when he spoke again

‘Why does Grace not like daddy?’ he asked looking at me through the bars his blue eyes staring at me contently

‘She does like daddy, she was just a bit grumpy today she didn’t sleep last night’ I nodded as he made an O shape with his mouth thinking again of another question to ask

‘Is daddy a ghost?’ I frowned and closed over the book

‘No Malachi’ He came closer to the bars to look at me ‘Sometimes I think he is outside my window’ he said as I glanced quickly to the window wondering where all this was coming from

‘Why do you say that?’ I asked walking over to the window looking down into the front garden, there was no-one there just some leaves and an old tire Grace had tossed outside in one of her tempers. The city lights flickered in the short distance as I looked at my watch; I was going to be late.

‘Malachi’ I whispered going over to the cot kneeling before it

‘What does the man look like?’ I asked curiously

‘Uh, he looks like a ghost, he has hair is white’ he whispered with a nod like this was a big secret

‘White you say?’ I replied quite confused

‘Yeah, but you said that’s not daddy’

‘No no, that’s not daddy sweetie, maybe you were just dreaming, but I will keep an eye out for the ghost okay?’

‘Okay mommy’ he said as he lay back down in his cot getting comfortable under his blanket.

‘Hey mommy, I think you’re gonna be late if you don’t leave now’ a soft whisper came from the hallway; I turned to see Grace stuffing her phone into her jeans pocket.

I kissed Malachi softly on the head and closed his bedroom door over behind me

‘Is everything alright? You look a bit off she said stepping back

‘He just told me that sometimes he sees a ghost outside his window, it kind of freaked me out’

‘I wouldn’t worry about it, honestly it’s probably just his imagination, if it was something weird I would have sensed it by now’ she replied making me feel a little more at ease

‘I should get going, any problems call me’ I smiled giving her a quick hug before grabbing my change of clothes and heading out to work. 

 

 

 


	2. Don't Fear The Reaper (DMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is introduced to a long lost relative and starts to piece together and question about one person in particular from their past, but what if the truth is too much?

 

Across town in an old run down building Dante stood listening to the antics of a strange man called Vergil.  
 _Why did I let this chick bring me here_ he thought to himself  
‘If you wanna leave turn your back on me – I'm powerless to stop you, but you would be making a grave mistake, not just for yourself, but for mankind’ Vergil steadily spoke  
‘For mankind? What makes you think I give a shit’ he answered smugly as the young girl behind Vergil sighed quietly holding her hands together, she was beginning to think there was no hope whatsoever.  
‘At least give me a chance to show you’  
‘Show me what?’ he asked with a detached expression not really giving a crap about what this guy had to say  
‘Who you really are’ Vergil nodded knocking Dante from his thoughts.  
No more was said, Dante agreed for whatever reason he did not know but something inside his gut was telling him to give this a shot maybe he might understand things better once he got to this place Virgil was talking about.  
The dark sports car came to a halt in the grounds of what looked like a home fit for royals. ‘Paradise’ was the name above the gate.  
What the hell is this place he wondered as he cautiously walked up the steps behind Vergil  
‘This was your home Dante’ he spoke breaking the silence as Dante took a few steps around turning on his heel looking around  
‘I don’t remember it’  
‘You will. Kat, open the gateway’ he spoke as Kat knelt down on her bare knees taking her backpack off. She reached inside taking out a spray can and what looked like a map placing it on the ground shaking the can gently  
Dante looked from Kat to Vergil wondering what the hell she was doing. He turned his attention back to her and tilted his head  
‘What are you doing?’ he asked kneeling down next to her  
‘Our world and Limbo are very closely positioned, so they collide in places what we call rifts, it’s here that we create gateways to and from limbo’ she said placing the can back in the bag as Dante took a whiff of the spray  
Holy shit  
‘It doesn’t smell too good, what’s in the can?’ he asked as she began to name off some of the ingredients he shook his head and wiped the reaming spray on her shoulder hearing the words ‘squirrel semen’  
‘Sounds like good stuff’ he sarcastically commented straightening up  
‘Dante, it’s time step onto the gateway, this house, it holds secrets, I’ve find mine, now it’s your turn’ Vergil softly smiled placing a hand on his rather large sword  
‘Is this really going to work?’ Kat asked folding her arms ‘He doesn’t really seem to care’  
‘He’s raw, just like the way you were when I found you, besides he’s going to find something in there that he never thought could be possible’ he answered as Kat looked back to him confused what was he talking about.  
Dante made his way down the corridor looking back to see Vergil and Kat’s bodies disappear, he began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. He reached the end and pushed open a large door leading into a foyer, the sky was blue as the roof was missing, and vines fell from the wall onto the marble floors. Just steps ahead of him lead up to opposite sides of the room  
‘So, this my was home, well show me your secrets’ he spoke aloud when suddenly a shiny blue light guided him up the stairs and down the first hallway. He walked into what looked like an empty study with a framed portrait on the wall  
‘I remember this place’ he spoke looking around; the wind blew the torn red velvet curtains as his memory began to flood the room. A couch appeared and a desk with a large chair, bookshelf’s and ornaments. But what really stood out was the large portrait.  
He walked over confidently looking the painting up and down  
‘And who the hell are you’ he questioned as he noticed a name etched in gold underneath the frame  
‘Sparda’ he said with narrowed eyes as he recalled what the hunter demon had said to him earlier this morning before he slayed him ‘Son of Sparda’  
‘My dad?’ he questioned as the ground suddenly began to shake and demons began to rise up  
‘Great’ he mumbled grabbing his guns from their holster ‘Ready for your ass to get kicked?’ he smirked as the demons growled ‘Yeah, I’d thought you’d say something like that’ he finished as he fired a round of bullets into each of the demons.  
When each demon fell down he turned once again to look at the painting, a gold circle above the name Sparda had begun to glow red.  
‘What are you trying to show me?’ he asked approaching the light before placing his hand upon it. A sharp pain began to make its way up through his arm as blood red branches wrapped around him and a large weapon replaced his sword on his back.  
He glanced over his back and smiled  
‘Hell yeah, alright, let’s see what I got waiting for me in the next room’ he grinned arrogantly as he sprinted back down the hallway back into the foyer when he saw two ghost children playing  
‘What the?’  
‘This way Dante! Come on!’ one of the children said to the other  
‘Dante? Did I hear that right?’  
He ran down the steps rapidly and over to the other side pushing open the large door leading into a bedroom  
‘Quick, under here!’ Came another cry as the children climbed under the one of the beds  
‘I know this place, this was my room’ he whispered looking at the small single beds, he placed a gloved hand on the headboard of the bed when a photo appeared on the bedside locker he leaned over and picked it up  
‘That’s me’ he exclaimed ‘but who is she?’ he asked looking at the small blond girl with her arms draped over his shoulders ‘do I have a sister?’ he questioned when her heard a voice call out ahead  
‘Sparda! They’ve found us, quickly! Follow me’ it was a woman’s cry this time he place the picture down and followed the cry until he found a ghost of a woman running through the hallway  
He followed her back down into the foyer and up the opposite stairs  
‘No no no! How did they find us!’ she shouted as she ran through the double doors ‘I know that voice’ he froze for a moment as he passed yet another painting of a woman, she was beautifully pale with fire red hair falling over her shoulders as she held a blue rose in her delicate hands.  
‘Is that…..mom?’ His voice heightened as he spoke the word. He stared closely at the painting to see she wore the same necklace that now hung around his neck. A light flickered at the bottom of the frame but this time it was blue, he slowly but surely placed his hand once again to feel the surge of power rush up his arm in a soft blue light. He closed his eyes momentarily enjoying the feeling of closeness until again he heard her voice  
‘Get away from me! Get away from me!’  
He jolted back out of the room heading towards the foyer to see her run for the doors she dropped something  
Another photo only this time it was of his family  
‘I remember her, I remember my mother, and her name was Eva. I had a brother too, we were a family. I had no idea of the danger we were in, the demons found us. When they broke in, I saw him. She gave her life she that we could escape, I will never forget what he did to her. My father, took my brother and I away he separated us and hid us among the humans, wiping our memories, that’s why it all went black, until now’ he finished as the photo frame dropped from his hands.  
He heard his mother’s cry again and looked over his shoulder to see her ghost hunched down on her knees over a young girl  
‘You have to leave here, tell your father what has happened! It’s the only way to save my family!’ she spoke placing her hands around the small child embracing her  
‘Hey, that’s that kid from the picture earlier’ he said watching the child run through the doors  
He soon found his way back to the gateway stepping onto it reluctantly he thought over and over about what had just happened, who he was and what it meant.  
Vergil and Kat waited patiently as Dante appeared before their eyes, they waited a moment before he spoke  
‘You’re my brother’ they stared at one another before Vergil stepped forward  
‘Your twin brother, I’ve been looking for you for a long time now’ he said slowly placing his hand behind his coat to reveal a blue stone necklace like his  
‘Our mother gave these to us, I think she knew this day would come’ he said as Dante looked at the necklace  
‘And our father, Sparda?’ he asked  
‘Banished forever, a fate worse than death they say. He is never coming back’ Vergil answered reluctantly as Dante turned away slowly  
‘I saw this other kid…in some of the pictures, a girl’ he trailed off as Vergil avoided his eyes Dante knew he was holding something back  
‘Was she your sister?’ Kat asked curiously stepping out from behind Vergil as Dante looked to her waiting for an answer. Vergil shook his head avoiding answering  
‘Right now is not the time’  
‘What do you mean?’ Dante questioned with a frown  
‘When the time is right, I will tell you’ he answered almost quiet harshly  
‘I wanna know more, who we are, where we come from and who did this to us’  
He nodded at Dante as he turned on his feet walking out of the mansion. Kat smiled at Vergil, she was glad he had gotten the result he had wanted, but at the same time she couldn’t help but wonder who the hell the other child Dante was referring to, and why was he so hesitant to tell him.  
Vergil knew exactly what Kat was thinking right now wondering why he had not told her about the other child, but frankly in his eyes it was none of her business. He would do anything to protect her and that is why he would not speak of her to anyone until the time was right. He knew Kat would feel slightly threatened if Dante was to go looking for this child, he knew of her crush on his brother and truthfully it was quite tiresome. He dug into his pockets and took out the keys to the car and followed his brother not saying a word to Kat.

 

I luckily arrived just in time for work; I slung my back in my locker and checked my make up in the mirror. The club was packed tonight it was after all a Saturday this was the best day of the week for Lilith, it made me sick to my stomach but I needed the money. Every Saturday the demons would round up newbies fill them up with virility which brainwashes them into becoming ‘spotters’ who or what for I hadn’t got the faintest idea. Lilith was on edge a lot lately almost like something wasn’t working out for her. I took out my lipstick and ran it over my lips as the door swung open  
‘Lilith wants to see you, she said it’s urgent’ one of the large bouncer demons barked as I shook slightly from fright.  
Why had I become so nervous all of sudden, I felt like what Malachi had told me about being watched by some guy had really stuck out in my mind, it had made me uneasy. I nodded my replay at the bouncer and followed him out of the staff-room to the dance floor.  
I was blinded by flashing lights and deafened by loud club music. A hen party drank happily in the corner getting free rounds of virility.  
‘Just knock before you go in, she’s not in the best mood’ the bouncer said stopping ahead of me pointing up to the balcony as I glanced up to see Lilith pacing back and forth with a hand on her stomach. I had never seen a demon without its human skin suit and I don’t think I ever wanted to, Lilith’s was never very convincing it almost managed to make me gag every time I was around her.  
‘Zara! Come here’ she shouted over the railings as my heart jumped in my chest  
I walked up the steps hesitantly to see her wearing her leather pale pink dress sown up the back attached to her skin. Two bouncer demons stood outside her office arms folded across their chests, god I hate my job.  
‘Oh, don’t you look pretty tonight’ she smiled running a latex glove covered hand over my hair making me shake  
She turned out to look over the balcony opening her arms out  
‘Look at all this, now this is what I'm talking about!’ she cackled before her expression turned cold again  
‘And to think, he could ruin it all’ she spat as I swallowed quietly I hadn’t got a clue what she was talking about  
‘That little shit is going to ruin everything!’ she then proceeded to scream causing a few dancers to look up at us  
‘I don’t mean to interrupt but, has something happened?’ I asked inquisitively blushing slightly when she turned to me, I didn’t know whether to run and hide or stay and listen to her. She glared at me for a moment looking me up and down like she knew something but remained quiet  
‘Hmm….never-mind, it would be unwise of me to say anymore. I don’t want any more trouble, tomorrow night I want you on the pole’ she said glancing at herself in a compact mirror. My mouth nearly hit the ground….the pole? She couldn’t be serious.  
‘The pole? As in the stripper pole?’ I asked as she sighed turning to me  
‘Unless you can think of any other pole dear, why else do you think I gave you a raise?’  
I fumbled for words, I couldn’t dance like the rest of the girls here I was shy and barely had any confidence. She had to be crazy to think I was going to do something like that.  
‘Unless of course, you would like one of my friends here to pay your house a visit and take back what I am owed…..in blood that is’ she smirked evilly as I stared at her, how could she talk about a child like that. I wanted to tear her head off but I knew I couldn’t.  
Her smile was soon wiped off her face when she hunched over in pain holding her stomach crying out in pain, I hesitated for a moment enjoying seeing her like that until she roared at me  
‘Get back to your fucking job and stop standing there staring at me, you bitch!’  
I placed a hand to my mouth trying to hide my smile seeing Lilith in pain had really made my night.

My shift finished up and I found myself back in the staffroom, it smelt of smoke and sweat.  
I took out my phone and dialled my home number waiting for Grace to pick up  
‘Hello?’ she spoke hoarsely into the receiver  
‘Oh hi, I didn’t wake you did I?’  
‘Oh no, it’s only two in the morning, sure why would I be sleeping’ she replied mockingly ‘How was work anyway?’  
‘It was okay; Lilith lost it again tonight screaming at me about how everything was going wrong for her’  
‘I swear one of these days I'm going to kill her myself’ she said as I chuckled quietly down the line  
‘Zara you have to stand up for yourself or else people will walk all over you’ she yawned as I sighed. I knew she was right it was just easier saying it rather than doing it.  
‘How was Malachi did he sleep?’ I asked as she fell silent ‘Grace?’  
‘Ya?’  
‘Malachi, did he sleep?’  
‘Well for most of the night yeah he did’  
‘Why do I feel like you’re not telling me something?’  
‘Because I don’t want to worry you’  
‘Well now I am worried’  
‘I'm sure its normal for a kid like him to be um, climbing the walls’  
‘What do you mean climbing the walls?’ I asked my eyes widening  
‘I mean literally climbing the walls, I checked on him about an hour ago and um yeah, he was out of his crib jumping up and down and climbing the walls, I wouldn’t worry about it’ she said  
‘Wouldn’t worry about it! Are you crazy?!’ I shouted before becoming quickly aware of how loud I was being covering my mouth  
‘Zara he’s not human, or did you forget that? I'm sure his dad was exactly the same at his age, only difference is Malachi isn’t a dick head’ she mused as I rolled my eyes  
‘I don’t think that’s normal, even for a demon baby Grace. I am slightly concerned here’  
‘Well if it’s any cancelation he’s sleeping now, and he never mentioned any ghost guy tonight’ she said as relief washed over me  
‘I'm gonna leave this place now, I have to work tomorrow as well so I’ll be home in about an hour. Turn my electric blanket on would you?’  
‘Jeez, what did your last slave die of? Is it not enough that I looked after your kid all night?’ she chuckled into the phone  
‘Thank you Grace, see you soon’ I said hanging up grabbing my stuff.

 

Dante stood before Kat and Vergil on the bridge remembering what his mother had said in his last vision before he had killed Bob Barbas; he looked to Vergil before closing his eyes.  
 _Dante you are here because I was unable to protect you_  
 _For that I am truly sorry_  
 _Your father fell in love with me_  
 _A love that transgressed rigid ancient boundaries_  
 _We chose our path in the face of certain annihilation_  
 _We never regretted our choices, but we never gave you yours, our dear son._  
 _Now finally you will have that choice. You will have that power_  
 _A power that will allow you to forge your own path_  
 _That my son is freedom._  
 _All I ask of you is to look after her, protect her and love her_  
 _Be brave my son. I love you_  
Dante opened his eyes slowly and saw Vergil staring back at him almost breathless he had shown him his vision. Vergil looked uneasy he knew what Dante was going to ask  
‘This is what I saw down there, I saw mom. Vergil, who is she talking about?’  
‘Dante when the time is right, I promise you, I will tell y-‘  
‘Goddamit Vergil! I wanna know now! Whoever she is she was important to us, she was in our family photos for fuck sake, I saw her talking to mom back in the house, she might know something’  
‘Dante have patience, in time you will know’  
‘I'm sick of this cryptic bullshit, who the fuck is she!’ he bellowed as Kat walked over to him  
‘Dante, he’s right I trust Vergil, if he says right now is not the right time then I believe him. You should too, he’s brought you this far without failure, why doubt him now?’ she asked as he shook his head defeated  
‘Dante, come back to the headquarters, we need to talk’ Vergil spoke quietly ‘Kat, you can go home for now’ he finished as she nodded gently brushing her hand off of Dante’s. He smiled softly at her before following Vergil to his car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been having a bit of writers block and we all know how awful that is.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think :D 
> 
> In this chapter there is brief quoting from the game.


	3. Who Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are all starting to form a memory for Dante now, each piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken such a long time, I've had so many other drafts of stories I was playing around with, but here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

When they arrived at the Orders headquarters Vergil went straight to the computer typing in his password. Dante opened the fridge grabbing a beer  
‘I thought you wanted to talk’ he said taking a sip  
‘I do, that’s not all that happened down there, is it?’  
‘I don’t know, you tell me’   
‘Dante, now is not that time to play foolish games’  
‘Who’s playing games Vergil, you’re the one that keeps putting off telling me who this girl is’ he growled as Vergil sighed heavily   
‘Dante, if I tell you now your vision will become cloudy, and you won’t be able to focus on the objective at hand, just like our father’ he said tearing his eyes from the flashing screen  
‘What are you talking about?’ he asked folding his arms when unexpectedly it occurred to him. He pursed his lips in thought before speaking  
‘That’s right Dante’ Vergil nodded   
‘She was my girlfriend?’ he asked   
‘Yes, no-one in our family had ever seen you so besotted with any other girl, even when you were children you two went everywhere together, did everything together’   
‘But, why don’t I remember?’  
‘The exact same reason as before, your memory was wiped, first by our father. And the second time was at that orphanage you attended. She went there too, with her half-sister’ Vergil replied as a flash of hurt shun in Dante’s eyes. He slumped down into a chair trying to take it all in. Not being able to remember his mother was hard enough but from what Vergil was saying this girl seemed to have been the love of his life, and he couldn’t even remember her.  
Vergil turned from him continuing to type away on the computer he knew it was a bad idea to have even told him a small piece of information about her, he knew that this would have compromised his situation in a way. But he also knew that the not knowing was slowly tearing away at his brother’s mind.  
‘So, tell me what else happened down there?’ he asked trying to break the tension in the room. Dante fumbled for a moment and then looked at his brother   
‘Uh. Lilith, she’s pregnant with Mundus’s child. If we want to hurt Mundus we kill the child’ he said as Vergil’s eyes lit up  
‘This is wonderful news Dante, we finally have something to wound him with!’ he exclaimed excitedly beginning to type away once again on the keyboard as Dante sat quietly with a thousand questions running through his head   
‘Here it is…Mundus’s mistress runs a club downtown, for mostly rich kids, bankers, stuff like that. Demonic substances run freely. She hooks the people on the stuff turning them into what we call spotters. She’ll be there tomorrow night’ he smiled turning from the screen to see Dante with a distant expression on his face   
‘Did you hear me?’  
‘Wha? Oh. Yeah’  
‘So get some rest for tonight and tomorrow we’ll start planning’ he said patting his shoulder heading over to the fridge  
‘Vergil?’  
‘Mm?’  
‘What was her name?’   
Vergil rolled his eyes facing the fridge, this only verified the fact that he had spoken too soon.  
‘Zara. Her name was Zara’   
As soon as the name rolled off of his tongue Dante was transported in his mind back to his teen years at the orphanage.

The wind blew outside his window, the branches of the trees roughly banging against the glass. He tossed and turned in his bed he was having another nightmare.  
He sat up slowly and glanced around the room to see all the others fast asleep  
‘Screw this’ he mumbled swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. He left the boys dormitory and silently snuck down the hallway to the girl’s one. He leaned around the corner to see the nurses’ station; two of them sat there chatting away mindlessly.  
‘Fuck’ he whispered before getting down onto his hands and knees crawling past them. He had come this far and he wasn’t going back. He made it to the girl’s dorms. He slowly opened the door checking all around him making sure no demon night guards were around.  
Closing it behind him securely he walked down to the last bed quietly, he had attempted this before and one of the crazy girls woke up screaming. He was locked in the surveillance room for over a week with no food or water, fucking demons.   
He smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully her blond hair a mess around her face. He lifted the covers back and gently moved her over getting in beside her. She stirred in her sleep wakening slowly. Her golden eyes widened as he placed a finger to her lips. She settled quickly and smiled at him   
‘What are you doing here? If you get caught-‘  
‘Nothing’s gonna stop me from seeing you…besides, I sorta missed you’ he said wrapping his arms around her as she smiled into his chest. He had never felt love in his life, it felt weird. And sometimes he wanted to push it away, and other times he couldn’t live without it.  
‘Zara….’  
‘Yeah?’ she replied looking up at him with tired eyes  
‘I uh….I think I love you’ he whispered as her breath caught in her throat   
‘I think I love you too Dante’ she smiled kissing his cheek as a devilish smile crept onto his face, he turned to her placing his thumb under her chin kissing her, deeper this time. His hands began to roam her body as hers did to his, they soon found their way to his pyjama bottoms, she fumbled nervously letting out a hushed giggle when the dormitories door flew open and the lights flooded the room. He covered his eyes leaning over her when the male nurse blew a whistle and a few more demon nurses appeared.  
‘Dante!’ they all growled showing their real form that only he could see  
‘Bring it on you bastards!’ he shouted sitting up on the bed as Zara sat forward  
‘I will be back babe, and we will finish what we started’ he said as three of the demons grabbed him restraining him pulling him off of her bed his sixteen year old self wasn’t as strong as he was now. Zara couldn’t help but smile as he started shouting waking up all the girls  
‘Fuck you all! You think you can stop me! I’ll just come back again because I love her, you hear I fucking love Zara Crawford!’ he shouted as the girls looked at her she began to blush when he winked at her.  
‘Dante! Dante’ Vergil said shaking him snapping him out of his day-dream  
‘Wha-what?’ he asked smacking his hand away   
‘Get some rest, big day tomorrow’ he said tossing him a blanket  
‘Yeah, sure, whatever’ he huffed ‘I'm going out for a walk’ he said tossing the blanket back at him as Vergil called after him. Dante ignored him and slammed the door shut.  
‘Unbelievable’ Vergil sighed settling down in his office for the night. 

I turned my key in the front door when suddenly it was yanked open.  
‘Grace what the-‘  
‘Don’t talk just watch!’ she said dragging me over to the TV set sitting me down in front of the bright screen I looked up at her confused  
‘What exactly am I watching?’  
‘Shhh shhh look!’ she exclaimed pointing at the headlines  
‘Unfortunate news tonight I'm afraid. Our good friend and wonderful anchor man Bob Barbas has passed away this evening’  
‘Are you kidding me?’ I asked as Grace clapped her hands happily  
‘Thank fuck that ass wipe is dead, I told you didn’t I! Shit sacks like him get what’s coming to them. Lilith will be next, I’d almost count on it’ she smiled as I stood up going to the breakfast counter ‘Whatever makes you happy Grace’ I smiled boiling the kettle reaching for the tea bags  
‘We have just confirmed reports that the death of Bob was instigated by the terrorists known as ‘The Order’ and the one leading the attack tonight is none other than Dante’ the news reporter finished as my head shot up and the tea box dropped from my hands crashing to the floor. Grace’s eyes went wide as she fidgeted with the remote trying to change the channel. I walked around slowly from the breakfast counter and sank down on the couch as they showed a picture of Dante. My heart sank in my chest down into my stomach and finally out onto the floor  
‘Why won’t this fucking channel change!’ she growled as I held a hand up to her without taking my eyes off the TV  
‘You change it and I will kill you’ I said firmly as I stared at his photo. He still looked the same maybe a little older but still like the same Dante I once knew, footage of him fighting then flashed onto the screen.   
I could feel my bottom lip begin to quiver as Grace sat down beside me. My eyes welled up as she sighed  
‘Oh no, come on, don’t do this to yourself’ she said as I burst into uncontrollable sobs   
‘Fuck sake’ she said wrapping her around me rubbing my shoulder as I rested my head on her.   
‘If I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him for upsetting you so much, I really am’ she said as I looked at her wiping my eyes  
‘Aw, I'm sorry I won’t do it. I promise, I just hate to see you upset like this’ she said squeezing my shoulder. I reached for the remote and pressed rewind to the start of the news then pressed the record button.  
‘You’re only hurting yourself Zara’ she whispered as I shrugged with a sigh  
‘I'm just happy to know he’s alive’ I whimpered wiping my eyes again.  
‘Go. Get some sleep’ she smiled as I stood up feeling slightly weak. I walked into Malachi’s room and picked him up in my arms, he didn’t stir once as I carried him into my bedroom placing him under the covers. I closed the blinds and climbed into bed beside him holding him close, he was the only part of Dante I had left. And I was never letting him go. 

The following morning Dante found himself being abruptly woken by Vergil shaking him like a wild beast.   
‘Get off!’ he exclaimed shoving his brothers hands away   
‘Dante, wake up it’s important’ Vergil replied quite anxiously  
‘Haven’t you ever heard of personal space?’ he asked watching him pace the room  
‘What’s got you in such a frenzy anyway?’ he asked with a yawn rubbing the back of his head. Vergil stopped pacing and looked to his brother  
‘It’s Kat’  
‘Yeah? What about her?’  
‘They’ve taken her’  
‘Who have?’  
‘Last night when I sent her home to her apartment they were waiting, it was a trap!’ he spoke angrily slamming his fists down on the desk   
‘Dude, calm down we’ll get her back-‘  
‘That’s not the point Dante! This screws up my plan’ Vergil barked shaking his head as Dante slowly stood to his feet thinking silently for a moment   
‘No it doesn’t. Vergil we can do a trade, Kat for Lilith’s life’   
Vergil looked at his brother over his shoulder, it was the first time he was making sense for once, and this might actually work. If they were clever about it.  
‘This might work Dante, but we cannot risk mankind just for a girl that has a meaningless crush on you’   
Dante stopped in his tracks looking to his brother   
Crush on me? Where the hell is he getting that idea?  
‘Before you ask she has told me but trust me Dante it’s not a path you want to walk, she’s a human, we are nephilim, and your ego is-‘  
‘Look Vergil when it comes to that kind of shit I can handle it. But just so you know, my feelings aren’t the same, she’s a kid to me, that’s all’ he responded sheathing his guns   
Dante knew deep down that Kat had feelings for him, but could he return those feelings? He wasn’t sure. A few days ago he wouldn’t have even had to think about it. Something had changed in him he discovered so much about who he was and about his past, he wanted to know who this Zara girl was from his past, was she still alive? Where was she, why did it all end if he had loved her so much….why?


	4. Who comes knocking on your door?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but important.

I barely slept at all that night. I woke up with a pounding headache and my blinds pulled wide open  
‘Mommy wake up! We made you breakfast’ I rubbed my eyes gently to see Malachi with a huge smile on his face sitting beside me pointing to a tray full of food  
‘Oh wow, you made all of this for me?’ I asked sitting up slowly  
‘Me and Grace made it, but she had to go’ he said twisting his lips as I smiled   
‘Look, see rabs-berries they’re your favourite’ I couldn’t help but chuckle at his mispronunciation of the word raspberries as I picked a few up in my hand  
‘Oh yes they are, would you like some?’ I asked as he opened his mouth leaning his head back placing the smallest raspberry in his mouth   
He chewed away for a moment before shaking his head  
‘Oh no, too sweet’ he said sticking his tongue out  
‘Malachi’ I said between laughs ‘Don’t do that, they’re good for you’ I chuckled as he continued to shake his head trying to make the taste leave his mouth.  
An unexpected loud banging from the front door startled us both. I grabbed my dressing gown tying a quick knot at my waist.  
‘Malachi you stay here okay’ I whispered walking out of my bedroom through the living room to the front door  
I opened it hesitantly to see a rather large man in a charcoal black suit with dirty rings of red under his eyes. Demon no doubt. Had to be one of Mundus’s henchmen   
‘Where’s Grace?’ he asked taking a step closer to the door   
‘Uh she’s out at the moment’  
‘Well isn’t that great, my car she fixed. Well it isn’t fixed’ he snarled as I avoided his ever so roaming eyes becoming blatantly aware that I was wearing a dressing gown. I tried my best to pull the material tighter across my chest to cover my skin. He was making me nervous  
‘Um I'm sure she’ll be home soon so if you want to come back-‘  
‘Who says I'm leaving? I might just get some compensation from you…how about it….doll’ he smirked displaying his disgusting yellow teeth before Malachi yelled out  
‘Mommy! The ghost he’s here!’ I turned my head to look to my room when a large hand grabbed me by the throat pinning me to the wall. His face was inches away from mine. I could smell his fowl breath as he latched onto my bottom lip biting roughly when my heart stopped Malachi was standing in the doorway  
My eyes widened and I tried shaking my head at him but it was too late the large demon noticed him  
‘And who do we have here?’ he asked as I blinked swallowing hard when I noticed his form change his eyes bulged and two large blood red horns grew from his forehead  
How am I seeing this? I questioned before looking at Malachi he looked taller for some reason and his hair was slowly turning a shade of silvery white  
‘Leave my mommy alone!’ he said assertively his eyes now turning crimson   
The demon began to laugh before noticing Malachi’s sudden change, he looked at me then back to my son  
‘What is this? An abomination!......Nephilim!’ he growled taking a step back   
Nephilim? What is he talking about? I wondered  
‘You should be destroyed for breaking the laws!’ the demon spoke again to me as I stepped away from him   
‘Get out and leave us alone!’ I said suddenly feeling stronger. I was going to stand my ground demon or not. This was my house.   
The demon reached again for my throat and just as I went to hit his claw away Malachi let out a deafening cry causing both the demon and I to drop to our knees.  
I placed my hands to my ears and looked at Malachi his body had lifted into the air the demon slowly turning to ash. The screams were becoming too strong for me and before I knew it everything had turned to black.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a long time, I've had this story floating around in my head for a while now so hopefully you'll all enjoy it.
> 
> There is some brief quoting from the game also.
> 
> I don't own the game or any of the characters apart from Zara, Grace and Malachi XD
> 
> Oh and please go read my friends story too when you get the chance she's the one who got me back writing :)  
> LittleHiddles - Tonight is the night
> 
> It's amazing!
> 
> Please rate, comment and enjoy! :D
> 
> This chapter is rather short only to give just a general idea, i'll have the next one poster tomorrow :D


End file.
